Night Time
by Sarcastic-Undertones
Summary: All parents go through the never getting any sleep stage of parenting with their newborn. Most parents don't appreciate sleep deprivation but for the Doctor it's his favourite time.


Title: Night Time  
Authors' name: Sinéad  
Disclaimer: I think you all know Doctor Who isn't mine 'cos believe me if it was, Chris would be filming the next season right about now and I wouldn't be sat in my study, in Ireland, with a packet of chewing gum and six euros eighty in my pocket.  
Distribution: Distribute away just let me know where it's going. If want it, all you have to do is ask.  
Spoilers: There's a mention of Father's day but I'd say you're pretty safe unless you count Jack.  
Rating: PG or less.  
Summary: All parents go through the never getting any sleep stage of parenting with their newborn. Most parents don't appreciate sleep deprivation but for the Doctor it's his favourite time.  
Authors Notes: Hope you like. This is my first try at a Doctor Who fic. This is fluff so be warned. Thank you so much to my two highly talented Beta's Kali and uktechgirl. Feed back will really, really be appreciated.

Night Time  
A wail of high pitched crying broke the silence and stillness of the TARDIS. It was pitch black. The dead of night. The peaceful hum of the time ship was now broken by the sudden noise. The mass of blond hair peeking from the cover shifted as the crying became even louder and more persistent. A loud groan challenged the cry as the blond heap appeared , sitting up and turning to her partner.

"'S your turn, this time, Doctor," she muttered, still half asleep. She pulled the covers a little more up and wiped a stray hair from her face.

"Fantastic," he grinned in the darkness as enthusiastic as ever, even if it was twenty five to four in the morning. He moved a little closer to Rose and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

She smiled contently. She had no idea how he did it. It must be some kind of Gallifreyan touch or something, but whatever he did, he always had the ability to make her feel like the most special person in the whole wide universe. Sighing happily she leaned into him for a brief few moments before the wailing rang in her ears again.

"God, you make me feel so guilty. I should be as happy about getting up to look after our daughter as you are. I have no idea how this excites you."

"You should be happy really, shouldn't you? Poor little apes needing all that sleep. I feel sorry for you," the Doctor chided gleefully.

"Mmmm, just don't sound so delighted about it or I might have to find another Alien to share my bed with," Rose threatened, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"It's my bed actually and anyway, you'd never find anyone like me. I'm fantastic, me," he retorted cockily.

"Sure you are, Mr. Lets-go-to-Naples-but-end-up-in-Cardiff," Rose accused half-heartedly before sinking down further into the bed, indulging in the comfort of the silky sheets. Sleep was already luring her.

"Oi, that was just the once. A minor slip up," he protested, but was interrupted.

"It's your turn Doc!" Jack's muffled shout came from a couple of bedrooms down the corridor, "Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep."

"Off you go then and don't wake me until later, yeah?" Rose ordered and f finished off by kicking him gently in the shins and turning on her side to return to her pleasant dreams that had been rudely interfered with.

"Yeah, alright. See you in the morning then."

"Afternoon," came Rose's tired voice.

"Afternoon it is my darling wife," the Doctor laughed but there was already a faint snoring sound coming from her side of the bed.

He casually climbed out of bed and pulled one of his old jumpers on before tucking Rose in slightly and placing a feather light kiss on her forehead. He then pulled his jeans on, opened the door slightly and slipped through the doorway quickly closing the door behind him to prevent the light from the corridor flooding into the bedroom.

He sped up along the corridors to the sound of the bawling. A slight spring in his step, making a clip-clop on the floor of his beloved ship. If he was honest, this time was secretly his favourite. The time he got to spend with his precious baby girl. Just the two of them. He had her all to himself.

He pushed the door to the nursery ajar smoothly and stepped inside. It was a little room in the TARDIS. One of the smallest actually; unless you counted that tiny study on the fifth corridor that he never used. He wasn't a man for thinking things out too much. This was his favourite room though. It had a little window in the ceiling where you could watch the stars as you passed through space. When he had heard they were expecting he had known this was the perfect place for their little bundle of joy to rest its head.

The room was now dimly lit by the little window. A slight shadowy pattern was cast about the pale pink painted walls. The cot lay in the middle of the room directly beneath the little skylight that doubled as a mobile; however, it wasn't working too well. Baby Gwyneth was definitely not soothed or in any kind of placid state of mind. Her howls were as loud as ever. Boy did she have a set of lungs.

The Doctor shut the door wordlessly and crossed to the cradle. He peered down and a warm smile crossed his face. His beautiful little girl. He made a soft cooing noise and her wails quietened to tiny sobs. He bent over slightly and cautiously picked her little frame up. He cradled her tenderly to his chest and made for the old rocking chair in the corner. Sitting down without a sound he began to sway slowly back and forth observing this miniature life. Perfection wasn't the word for it. She had bright brown eyes like her mother and a small head of chocolate-coloured hair. She had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes and two little hearts.

After a couple of minutes she quietened and began to look around her. Clearly she found everything fascinating just like most babies do.  
"Give the man a medal, eh? You've stopped. It's about time too. You have the whole ship awake. Not that I'm complaining of course," he smiled.  
Gwyneth just carried on looking about as usual, not a care in the world. The Doctor stroked her arm soothingly with the hand that was holding her.

"Well then Miss Gwyneth Jacqueline Tyler, we'll have to keep you entertained won't we," he sighed as if it was a chore.

He shifted a little in the chair and brought Gwyneth into an upright position so she was leaning against his chest as he rubbed her back softly getting rid of any wind. He gave a little sniff. She was clean, he was in luck. For such a little person she could manufacture enough waste to feed the Kupogrits on Gritania for years, he mused. He gently brought her back to her previous spot and rocked her leisurely beginning his customary routine.

"Well, once upon a time there was a little girl named Gwyneth Tyler. She was a fantastic baby, a bit like you actually," he chuckled quietly.

Gwyneth let out a slight cry of protest from the sudden movement of the rumble of his laughter.

"Alright, alright, you're just like your Mummy you know. Dead impatient, you are. So, anyway. This little baby, she lived in a really big space and time ship. It was bigger on the inside than on the outside mind you. Anyway, much to her Mummy's and Uncle's dismay it wasn't soundproof. Her Daddy liked that though. He could have changed it if he wanted to. Her Mummy and Uncle would have gotten much better sleep but he preferred it this way."

Gwyneth made a light gurgle. Her brilliant eyes now focused on her father's doting face.

"And, I'm sure she liked it too. She was a wicked little thing. She was a bit like her Daddy ye'see. Didn't need that much sleep. It was the Gallifreyan in her blood. She was an extra special baby. There was no other baby in the whole entire universe like her. She was unique. And do you know what?" the Doctor paused, almost like he was waiting for an answer from Gwyneth.

No response.

"It wasn't that she was the only new Gallifreyan baby in centuries. It wasn't that she was the only other being out there besides her Daddy with two hearts. It was that she was Gwyneth. She was herself and that was more than enough. Her Mummy loves her and her Uncle Jack loves her and her Grand Mummy Jackie loves her, even if she doesn't quite love Gwyneth's Daddy and well, Ricky, he doesn't really love her, but who needs him, eh?"

Gwyneth waved her hands energetically and the Doctor grinned even more as he rocked her.

"Exactly. You wouldn't like him. I've never known what Gwyneth's Mummy sees in him. At any rate, her Granddad loves her too, in fact I'd like to bring you back to see him someday but, lets just say I 'm not a huge fan of Reapers. I'd say the Gallifreyans would have loved her too but, I'm not too sure. When Gwyneth's Daddy left I don't think they were too into the whole cross-breeding thing yet but, I'm sure they would have been fond of her, at the very least. Most of all though. Her Daddy loves her. With all his hearts," the Doctor finished as Gwyneth's eyes fluttered shut. Worked like a charm every time he thought a smile playing on his lips. He bent his head slightly and kissed her head. He was so curious to see what she'd be like when she was older but at times like these, he hoped she never grew up. Night time was his favourite time.

Thanks so much please review.

Sinéad


End file.
